House Warming Party
by shakeahand55
Summary: Musichetta gets a great house warming party, Jehan has Uggs and Grantaire is scared of the elevator.


Title: House Warming Party

Fandom: Les Misérables

Pairing: Enjolras/Grantaire and Joly/Musichetta/Bossuet

Summary: Musichetta gets a great house warming party, Jehan has Uggs and Grantaire is scared of the elevator.

* * *

It's snowing, there is ice on the ground and a chill in the air, people in so many layers they look like they belong in the North Pole and stillness to everything once the sun goes down and people go back to their homes or the bars they go to every night.

It's nice and relaxing as Enjolras and Grantaire walk down the sidewalk, hands clasped together their breath visible in the air and a gift bag in Enjolras's free hand and a bag of booze in Grantaire's free one.

"Are you sure this is where they said to go, it looks like it's still being worked on" Enjolras said as he fixed his grip on Grantaire's hand as he started to slip "yea, Musichetta texted me the info 3 times today alone, saying something about me forgetting and you with your head in a book, so yes I'm sure this is it" Grantaire said looking at the building in front of them, the address running through his brain.

"Why did Musichetta text you, did Bossuet lose his phone again?" Enjolras asked as they walked into the lobby, sighing as the warm air hit their frozen bodies "yea and Joly won't touch his, he dropped it in the car and thinks he will get TB or something if he touches it before it gets cleaned" Grantaire laughed and kicked his feet to get the snow off them.

He put his bag down and Enjolras did the same "we won't tell Joly about putting the bags on the floor" Grantaire said laughing as Enjolras cracked his fingers then walked over to a wall where papers were taped to it telling people the times when the construction crew would be around and to not complain about the noise.

Enjolras spied a neon orange paper telling residents not to let their dogs out with a leash and to clean up after them "it's sad when people have to be told in this day and age to clean up after their own pet" he sighed.

"Poor Joly" Enjolras said punching in the code Grantaire told him so they could get in the building "Bossuet said to show up for 8, it's 8:25 now so we're good" he said picking up both bags and looking at Grantaire as he walked through the now open door, Grantaire's hands clasped together trying to get the heat back in them.

"Sorry, I didn't think I would actually get stuck in the closet…by the way we need to tell the landlord about that and he needs to get the door fixed that's dangerous" Grantaire said taking off his hat and putting it in his coat pocket then taking his bag from Enjolras's hand.

"It's alright I'll just tell Bossuet that some of his luck rubbed off on you, that should make his day" Enjolras said rolling his eyes as he dragged him towards the row of elevators "don't worry, it's alright I'm here" he said his empty hand going to grasp Grantaire's empty hand

"It's just an elevator" Grantaire said trying to hide his fear with a laugh, he was very glad that Enjolras didn't make fun of him about his fear of elevators and he just held his hand if they were alone or with their friends.

Enjolras nodded his head not saying anything as they got on the first one that opened and he pushed the button for the 8th floor, Grantaire shutting his eyes and mumbling to himself that he needed a stiff drink after this.

"It's alright we're here now" he opened his eyes to see Enjolras looking at him with a smile on his face "see you made it up 8 floors and you're alive" he followed him off, Enjolras had already un-zipped his coat and his gloves and hat were in his pockets as well, Grantaire forgetting his gloves at home.

"Nice place" Grantaire said letting out a low whistle as he took him the hallway, new carpet paint and some nice paintings on the wall, he was sure they had passed Salvador Dali's, 'Sacrament of the Last Supper' as they walked away from the elevators towards apartment 804.

"I guess it's just some of the outside deco that they are still working on" Enjolras said dropping Grantaire's hand to knock on the door "I hope at least it was a good book you were reading" Musichetta said opening the door and stepping back to let them in.

"Nope it was my fault this time" Grantaire smiled and let out a laugh "turns out you can get stuck in a closet for 20 minutes and need to break the handle to get out" she laughed as she took the bags from their hands, they kicked off their shoes onto the mat to the right of the door.

"Nice…that must have been something, you should of filmed it Enjolras" she laughed as she walked into the kitchen and they headed on down the hallway to the living room "don't worry, Jehan isn't here yet either Feuilly had to go get him, he was at the Jardin des Plantes and lost track of time" Courfeyrac said stepping into the living room from a side room.

"Joly was showing us the room they made Musichetta's studio, very nice, the lighting looks great and I love the sketches she is really good at what she does" he said stepping back to let them peek into the room.

A few sewing machines were on a table, papers, sketch books and pencils littered the room, a couch held many different colours and textures of fabrics and two different size mannequins stood at the back wall, one bare and the other had a corset and a high waisted skirt pinned to it.

"Wow I love the colour" Grantaire said, he had used a shade like this in his morning art class for his painting part of his final exam "hey we're back, I found him very easily" Feuilly called out as they walked into the apartment, Jehan waving with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry" he said not even bothering to say anything else before passing a bag to Musichetta, kicking off his Ugg boots, and they were the ugliest things Musichetta has ever seen before following her and Feuilly to the living room to join the others.

"Grantaire! I saw the most wonderful painting in the hall coming in from the parking lot, it was Renoir's A Girl with a Watering Can, you must see it, the decorator of this building has very good taste!" he said spotting Grantaire by the table getting himself a drink.

"I think I saw Dali's Sacrament of the Last Supper as well but I'm not sure I was looking at the beautiful wallpaper" he said picking up his own glass and getting some wine.

"Alright everyone is here" Bossuet said smiling "let's get this party started" he said with a laugh as music started and booze came out "this is the best house warming party I've ever had" Musichetta said putting an arm around Bossuet and Joly's shoulders.

"I've got my boys, my friends, a working heater and booze what more could a woman ask for!" she said laughing as she kissed them both on the cheek then took the glass of wine that Bahorel had just poured for her.

"Combeferre you get your feet off my new coffee table and use a coaster!" she said over the music as Grantaire, sitting in one of the armchairs by the fireplace pulled Enjolras onto his lap, his glass new spilling any liquid as he did so.

"Gee a working heater I am jealous" he said kissing Enjolras just behind his right ear "yes but you love the fact that we just get to cuddle together since the heat doesn't work" Grantaire laughed and nodded "you are right my good man" he said taking a drink from his glass.

"Any excuse to be as close to you as I can get is a good one" he said putting his glass on the coaster on the side table then wrapping his arms around Enjolras, who leaned back into him and turned his head to give him access to kiss him.

"I think we should go be social now" Enjolras said "after all this their party…" he kissed Grantaire and closed his eyes resting his head against Grantaire's forehead for a few seconds before pulling away and getting off his lap.

"Joly you must show me the view from up here" he called out nodding towards the balcony "don't worry we won't go out there for long" he said walking over to the table to pour himself some wine.

"Ok but let me get my coat if I go out there like this I could catch-" Musichetta quickly caught his lips with her's "go on, you won't catch anything and if you do I'll nurse you back to help" she said pulling the zipper up all the way on his sweater.

She looked around the room after Enjolras and Joly walked out onto the balcony, yep this was the best house warming party she's ever had, she hopes they don't move again for the next 100 years or so but she's happy where they are now, she wouldn't change anything for all the euros in Europe.

* * *

Notes:

Yep I'm going to make this a Series, I just don't have a title for it yet or anything else hashed out and I'm not sure where this would be in it but let's just leave that for now and i will work on it and more.

Salvador Dali, Sacrament of the Last Supper (1955)

Jardin des Plantes is the main botanical garden in France

Pierre-Auguste Renoir, A Girl with a Watering Can (1876)


End file.
